reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Narcisse and Lola
Season 2 Season 3 *'Extreme Measures' Narcisse proposes to Lola as they're in bed. She accepts and he gives her an engagement ring. Later, Lord Narcisse wants to slip away with Lady Lola, however she declines, informing him King Francis knows about them. He answers that that is a problem, and they will find a solution. Lola tells him she can't do it anymore. Realizing her life belonged to her son, John Philip. She has to think about what's best for him, and she's not sure that's him. As long as Francis has doubts, so will she. Narcisse adds he's raised children of him own, some of them turned out quite well, like Luc Narcisse. Claude and Charles later call upon him to help when Constance falls unconscious from consuming too much opium, and he helps save her from dying. Charles tells Francis of how Narcisse saved Constance and Francis summons Narcisse to inform him that he'll bless his and Lola's marriage. He and Lola get married. They're embracing in the hallway as Catherine de Medici approaches them and wishes them a "long and happy life. When Narcisse overhears Lola confronting Catherine about the dead rat and Catherine denying it, he quickly steps in and leaves with Lola. He assures Lola that she will be safe and that Catherine will be busy trying to get votes to be Regent. While on their honeymoon he sneaks out and Lola questions him about it but he deflects her questions by saying he was arranging breakfast and a tour of the vineyards. Later while they are eating, a peasant woman accuses Narcisse of tricking her illiterate father out of his land. He explains to Lola that he did it so that he would be able to take Jean's spot on the privy council and protect them from Catherine. *'Safe Passage' Narcisse and Catherine are disguising Queen Mary's travels back to Scotland. Queen Catherine says Mary is sailing into a hostile nation of Protestants, and must leave immediately. Needing her mercenaries for her own protection. Lord Narcisse warns her if that situation explodes, it is better for Mary to incur losses over her. Catherine realized he really does not like Mary. Narcisse reminds her Mary sent his son, Eduard Narcisse to his death. He may not have been a son to be proud of, but he was his, nevertheless. And when Lola had doubts about his commitment to her, and Mary fanned the flames of their discord, driving her to England. Season 4 With Friends Like These Gideon Blackburn re-introduced himself to Lord Narcisse. Reminding him they met in France. Gideon said he know why Narcisse was refusing to speak, he was afraid of being implicated in his wife's crime. But he could trust him. Gideon knew he wasn't involved and neither was Mary. Insisting Mary would never put a friend in danger like that. Narcisse argued Mary would if her country were at risk. Elizabeth was on the edge of taking Scotland, and Lola would never have done it unless the order came from Mary. However it is soon realized, John's nanny, Renee might be involved. Narcisse left little John with her in hiding waiting to flee. But if Renee betrayed Lola, and her own Queen, they wondered what she might she do to a child left behind, a complication. Queen Elizabeth informed Narcisse, Lola's son was safe, and he was at the castle. Narcisse told her John Knox was responsible. Lola thought she was following Mary's orders, but she was following his. A Grain Of Deception ' Queen Elizabeth summoned Lord Narcisse to talk about John Knox. Elizabeth did not want him to assassinate Knox, not until she got proof, as the nanny was her only witness and now dead. There was no proof of that crime, so she needs Knox to plot another. Promising if he could entrap Knox, she'd give him his freedom, and after he could have Knox. Lord Narcisse confided to Gideon Blackburn that as much as it pained him to admit, Lola was part of an assassination attempt, and Elizabeth had no choice. 'Leaps of Faith Narcisse and Catherine were reunited at French Court, along with John Philip. Catherine thanked Narcisse for returning John, and promises to protect him, to honour Francis and Lola, and as his stepfather, he would always be in his life. But Narcisse didn't want that, John had Lola's eyes and he coulnd't look at him. A Better Man - (Mentioned) Lord Narcisse was trying to use Nicole Touchet to keep King Charles on the throne, and the country Catholic. However she was upset Narcisse didn't love her back, and called off their arrangement. Narcisse apologized, claiming Nicole had come to mean something to him. But he'd had a wife who was killed, Lola, and being with her feel like a betrayal, he didn’t want to, but the truth was that he could not erase her from his mind. Narcisse and Catherine meet up again. Lord Narcisse tells her how he played Nicole masterfully. And all it cost him was the desecration of Lola's memory. Coup de Grace Gideon Blackburn and Lord Narcisse meet again in England. Gideon stated his Queen executed Lola, and he understand the bitterness, but not letting his grudge push their countries to war, Elizabeth had no choice, and she suffered from the loss of Lola too. Admitting he had lost his wife and daughter, Agatha. Narcisse and Catherine were in bed together. Queen Catherine mentioned how after all they've been through, all they've lost, the two of them were still here, keeping the kingdom from falling apart. Together they really are a force to be reckoned with. But adds when she told him to get over the loss of Lola, she didn't mean for him to sleep with every woman in the castle. Gideon and Narcisse prepare to say goodbye. Narcisse thought it'd be nice if both men would claim a victory. Gideon for his queen, and himself to ensure France remains independent from Spain. Gideon adds he's an exemplary statesman, setting aside his personal feelings for the good of his country. Lola would be proud. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Lord Narcisse arrived in Scotland, telling Queen Mary he'd come for revenge for Lola, and wanted to take what John Knox held most dear. Lord Narcisse strangles John Knox. Reminding him how Lola was just a pawn in his political schemes, her death, a mere byproduct. But he loved her, more than life itself, and was forced to stand and watch as they killed her. Informing him, there are consequences, taking from a man what he holds most dear. Lord Narcisse returned to Scottish Court to say goodbye to Mary Stuart. Mary said she was surprised to see him, it could be some time until John Knox was brought to justice for Lola. Narcisse left Mary with a parting gift. Telling her she was still free to take legal steps against Knox, but he'd taken what Knox valued the most, his testicles. Mary told him he was a monster, and his vile act would not ease his pain. Narcisse insisted revenge was not meant to ease pain, it was meant to balance the scales. Because he will live with the pain of Lola's death for the rest of his life, but now, he had made sure everyone responsible for it would forever suffer too. Mary realized Narcisse was behind Gideon Blackburn's poisoning because Elizabeth loved Gideon, and now, she knew what it felt like to lose the one she loved the most. Mary banishes Narcisse from court. Notes * Both were/are parents to young nobels.The Plague. * Lola was engaged to Colin MacPhail before his death. Pilot. * Lola married Lord Julien to cover up her pregnancy. No Exit. * Lola is the mother of King Francis' first son, Baron John Philip The Plague. * Stéphane was briefly married to Estelle MacGyver. The Lamb and the Slaughter * Stéphane was mentioned in a Sex Journal‏‎; described as a great lover, with a Butterfly Birthmark. Blood for Blood * Stéphane was married 5 times. His 4th wife being Estelle The Lamb and the Slaughter and his 5th wife being Lady Lola * Lola was disowned by her family after King Francis publicy recognized their child. Three Queens. * Received her dowery from her marriage with Lord Julien back from Lord NarcisseThree Queens. * Stéphane was stripped of his titles, lands, and money by The Crown. Mercy * Engaged to Louis Condé upon the request of Queen Mary. Banished * Married a few days after Narcisse proposed and with King Francis' blessing. Extreme Measures. * Lord Narcisse murdered his scribe to keep his secret from Lola. However they separate soon after she found it out. Our Undoing Quotes |-|Season two= |-|Season Three= Gallery Three Queens - Narcisse and Lola 4.jpg Three Queens - Narcisse and Lola 16.jpg Three Queens - Narcisse and Lola 25.jpg Promotional Images - The Hound and the Hare 1.jpg Related Pages Pages relating to Narcisse and Lola are the following: • Lord Narcisse • Lady Lola • Narcisse and Lola's Wedding References }} Category:Relationship Category:Friends Category:Couple Category:Married